league_of_legends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ansgar, King Of The Mountain
Left to die on the mountain. Left to freeze in the cold. Ansgar, The Former Leader of the Crownsguard, was left to die in the Ironspike Mountains by The Crownguard Family who stole his position, his legacy. Now, He is the King Of The Mountain, and he has come back to bring the winter to Demacia. Winter is coming, will you stand against the cold? In Game, Ansgar is a potent Tank/Fighter, able to slow all enemies on the map with Kingdom-Breaking Blizzard, while his passive allows him to become even tankier by gaining health, while using his abilities to slow, freeze, and shatter his enemies under his boot. Passive & Abilities Passive: Borne Of Hate and Ice As Angsar gains Armor, Magic Resistance, and Health by leveling up his abilities, Angsar’s abilities and Attacks gain extra effects and damage. At level 3, Ansgar gains 30 Bonus Armor and Magic Resist. At level 6, Ansgar Gains Immunity to Slows and Stuns. His basic Attacks gain a slowing effect that slows the Attack Speed and Movement Speed of enemies hit by 30% for 5 seconds. At Level 11, Ansgar gains a permanent Slowing Aura around him that slows enemy Attack and Movement Speed by 30% for 13 seconds. His Basic Attacks will hit all enemies in an AOE in front of him. At Level 18, Ansgar gains 30 bonus health Regen per second. Also, Ansgar does not use mana, or any secondary resources. ' ' Q: Dark Ice Blast 6 Second Cooldown. Release a Cone of Black Ice in a target direction, dealing 150/250/350 Physical Damage and slowing all enemies hit by 25% for 3 seconds. At Level 6, Dark Ice Blast gains the ability to freeze an enemy after 3 seconds. Frozen enemies cannot move, cast abilities, or regen health or mana for 3 seconds. At level 11, Dark Ice Blast deals 200% damage to Slowed Enemies. ' ' W: Packed Ice Passive: Each time Packed Ice is upgraded, gain 5 bonus health regen for every 500 bonus max health, as well as Resistance to True Damage. At Level 6, Packed Ice grants 25% Resistance to True Damage. At Level 11, Packed Ice grants 50% Resistance to True Damage. At Level 18, Packed Ice Grants 100% Resistance to True Damage. E: Shattering Slam 5 Second Cooldown Slam your boot into the ground, creating a damaging shockwave that deals 150 Physical damage to all enemies hit. At Level 6, Frozen Enemies take 450 bonus Physical Damage. At Level 11, Frozen Enemies hit by Shattering Slam have their Armor and Magic Resistance halved. ' ' R: Kingdom-Breaking Blizzard 120 Second Cooldown Create a Massive Blizzard that deals 100 damage every 1.5 seconds, over 30 seconds. This affects the Entire Map. When The Blizzard ends, all enemies frozen will Shatter. Lore/Bio Thousands of Years ago, Ansgar Cryorn was born in Demacia, and strived to become the Defender of Jarvan II. Over years of hard work, training, and dedication, he was given the Title of Royal Crownguard, and defended the King for years. He was born of the poor, and because of his rise to Crownguard, he was believed to be the paragon of Hardship and Relentlessness. They said his will was unbreakable, and this is true, even to this day. He wielded a powerful petricite Mace known as Magi’s Bane, which he always had on his person. ' ' However, a family of nobles, led by a Pieter and Augatha Crownguard, wanted to ruin him, and make their son, Garen, the new Crownguard. So, they plotted and schemed, thinking of ways to kill him, and make his death seem like an accident. Then, they got it. ' ' They suggested to Jarvan II that Ansgar should be sent to the Freljord, to help establish a communion of peace between The Avarosan Empire and Demacia. One other was sent alongside him, Augatha Crownguard, who stabbed him in the back and left him to die, taking Magi’s Bane. When she returned, she claimed that a band of barbarians had ambushed him, and had killed Ansgar, using Magi’s Bane as proof of Ansgar’s death. They thought him gone. They would learn their mistakes would forge from ice, a threat that might cost them everything. ' ' He did die, but not forever. Centuries later, Ansgar awoke, with a peculiar feeling. His heart wasn’t beating, his skin and armor were covered by a peculiar Black Ice, and he remembered only one thing: He was left to die, by Augatha Crownguard. He attempted to feel any sadness, but he only felt a cold, remorseless, merciless anger, as cold and unshatterable as the ice that now coated his skin, his heart, and his mind. He felt only Icy Hatred. He then formed a new Mace out of Dark Ice, now known as The Blizzard’s Will. He began an icy march towards Demacia, and, as he walked, his rage grew evermore, and a blizzard, unmatched by any known storm, even in the Freljord. This blizzard broke all who stood against him, freezing them in place, while Ansgar shattered all enemies he encountered under his blood-caked boots. When he stepped back on Demacian Soil, he said a few simple words, which he knew would be Demacia’s downfall; “Winter has Arrived. Will you stand against the Cold?” The Freeing of Petrocollin She… left me to die. I… will break her, and all of Demacia, under my boot. As Ansgar trudged through the wilderness, this was the only thing in his mind. It ate at him, like a swarm of flies at a pile of rotten meat. As he walked, his boots left patches of ice, which killed the plant-life he stepped upon. He walked for miles, untill he came upon a ridge, overlooking a small Demacian town, painted in the Blue and Gold he hated so damn much. He saw the civilians who were worked to death making the precious Petricite that Demacia felated so much. He could see an old man, in his 60s or 70s, being whipped by a Demacian Enforcer, who yelled at the man to get back in line. As he gazed upon the town, and the abuse implemented upon the inhabitants, his wrath rose like a fire, and the temperature around him fell just as fast. Clouds began to form overhead, snowflakes beginning to drift down in layers. This calm snow quickly became a hailstorm, and, as Ansgar approached the small town, this hail became a Complete Blizzard. The sky became as murky as the deepest sea, as snow and hail fell like millions of tiny guillotines. As he approached the metal gates of this soon-to-be frozen graveyard, the guardsmen quickly closed them with all of their might. They think the blizzard will stop because of a few metal gates, Ansgar mused to himself. He raised his hand, aiming it at the gate. He flexed his icy fingers, and a wave of Darkened Frost cascaded from his palm. As this frost wave hit the gates, it began to crack as this unceasing cold spread across the metal framework. Then, with a mighty shought, Ansgar swung The Blizzard’s Will into the gate, shattering the whole gate into pieces with a fierce blow against the frozen metal. As Ansgar treaded into the town, the Blizzard around him grew more intense by the second. As guardsman tried to stop him, he froze them, and shattered them into bits of icy flesh with The Blizzard’s Will. As he walked, the townsfolk, who at first feared him, began to cheer for him, as he shattered through scores of Demacian guardsman. As he marched toward the city square, the enslaved followed him en masse, picking up weapons, taking armor off of the guardsmen who weren’t shattered by Ansgar. When Ansgar got to the town square, he looked upon an army, freed by his frozen wrath, embracing the Blizzard. He stood tall, stood his mace on the ground, and began to make a speech. “''People of Petrocullen, rejoice, for your savior has come. I was left to die in the cold by Demacian Hands. They made a grave mistake, as they thought I would die in peace, as they became more and more selfish, arrogant, and self-righteous. They. Thought Wrong. I raise my mace, The Blizzard’s Will, in defiance of their ways. Their Winter has Come, and I have only one thing to say to them.'' Their winter has come, and now, they must choose. Will they Change their ways, and embrace the magic that surrounds us, or will they Stand Against the Mountain, and be shattered in the thousands for their arrogance? To you, the people of Petrocullen, I extend this Blizzard’s Doctrine, to be flexible to change, yet unbreakable, merciless, to all forces who seek to break you. Will you stand alongside the Mountain, or will you be cowards like they who hate magic? Are you Human? Or are you Demacian?!” The response was unanimous, as all who stood before him raised their fists and weapons, in a total agreement; Demacia was to Fall.